Apocalypse
by Fliqpy492
Summary: Ishizu is struck with a vision of a horrific future involving a snake witch's attempt to resurrect the Kishin. Will Marik and Bakura swallow their hatred for the Pharaoh to assist him and the DWMA stop this threat before all is lost? AU. Rated for language, blood & gore, general unpleasantness, thiefshipping, minor deathshipping and psychoshipping plus other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Ishizu's Vision

**I have been super busy these past few months, so I apologize for not updating. Unfortunately, I have decided to scrap my unfinished stories, due to me losing interest. I'll be deleting them after this is posted.**

**This is a Soul Eater/Yu-GI-Oh crossover that I hope will be at least 10 chapters. The Yu-Gi-Oh characters' personalities will be a mix of their original anime and their abridged personalities. Their abridged personalities belong to LittleKuriboh. Also I do not now own Soul Eater or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**In an apartment in Domino City**

Marik sat at the dinner table, eagerly awaiting Ishizu to complete their dinner. Bakura sat opposite of Marik, with a bored and relieved expression on his face. Whenever Ishizu came to visit, she insisted on cooking, which was fine, as Marik usually made Bakura do it, so the thief king always enjoyed Ishizu's visits.

"Here you are, my brother." Ishizu said, placing a plate of Kebdah in front of Marik. "Who will be eating this, Ryou or Florence?" Ishizu said to Bakura.

"Ryou will have whatever's left. I will be eating now." Bakura said, a bit embarrassed of the name Florence.

"How's Odion?" Marik asked.

"He's fine. He's happy to take your place as Tomb Keeper, while you live with your..." Ishizu said, glancing at Bakura, "...friend."

"He's more than a friend." Marik said, causing Bakura to look a bit hopeful. "He's also my cat. I call him Fluffy!"

As Bakura's hopes shattered, he shot Marik a look that said "Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh yes, I see. His hair is fluffy and poufy." Ishizu said, grinning.

Bakura buried his head in his arms, blushing. Ryou, from within his head, spoke up.

_"Don't pay attention to them. It's just Marik's way." _Ryou said, trying to comfort his yami.

_"His way in what? Trying to humiliate me?" _Bakura snapped.

_"You know, if you didn't really love him, you wouldn't have been offended when he called you Fluffy in front of his sister. You would have laughed it off and made a death threat or two." _Ryou said.

"I rented us a movie to watch." Ishizu said, pulling it out of her bag.

"Does it have Mel Gibson? Marik said, fearful.

"No. Why?" Ishizu asked.

"Because he tried to kill me!" Marik shouted.

"Marik, that was a bloody video game." Bakura said, sitting down on the couch.

"But is seemed so real!" Marik said, sitting down next to Bakura.

"It has an American actor, Will Smith, I think his name is. The movie is about aliens." Ishizu said, putting the DVD in.

Just before Ishizu could sit down on the couch with Marik and Bakura, she collapsed with head pain, struck by a sudden vision of the future via her Millennium Necklace. In the vision, Ishizu saw a war-torn, apocalyptic landscape. Bodies littered the area. At first Ishizu assumed that either Melvin or Florence had succeeded in collecting the Millennium Items and Egyptian God cards. Then she gasped in horror as she saw the bodies of Ryou, Florence, and Marik, along with the bodies of Yugi, the Pharaoh, and the rest of his friends and some other people Ishizu did not recognize. In the sky, Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk reigned free, causing destruction. On a landing stood three figures. On was a woman with snake-like eyes, blonde hair and black clothing. Another was an extremely pale man with black hair, heavy clothing and wrappings that had multiple eyes on them. The final figure was Melvin. He had all eight Millennium Items scattered at his feet, some with blood covering them. However, instead of the single yellow Millennium symbol on Melvin's forehead, there was three eyes in similar style to that of the eyes on the other man's wrappings. Then the vision ended.

Marik and Bakura rushed to Ishizu and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Marik asked as they sat her down on the couch.

"I had a vision of the future." Ishizu said, still horrified at what she saw.

"But you have visions all the time. They never reduced you to your knees before." Bakura said.

"This one was different. It was a horrific future. Death everywhere."

"Did...one of us...?" Bakura started to ask.

"No. You were not the cause. Though Melvin was present, I know he's not the full cause either." Ishizu said.

"Who caused this destruction?" Marik asked.

"I don't know who they were. But I do know that the final battle to decide everyone's fate will take place in America. And you two have to join forces with the Pharaoh and his friends to stop it."

"Hell no. I'm not working with that leather pants wearing wanker. I'd rather die." Bakura said.

"You have to. If you don't, you won't survive. Put aside your hatred for the Pharaoh, both of you, and work with him to save the world. If you succeed, then, perhaps, fate would grant you victory over the Pharaoh in a subsequent card game."

"Fine. We better go." Bakura said, getting his coat.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be a protagonist!" Marik said, grabbing his Millennium Rod and car keys.

Ishizu, Marik and Bakura exited the apartment, passing their neighbor Slenderman on their way to the parking lot.

"Hey guuuuys!" Slenderman said.

"Frig off!" Marik said.

"Okay, guuuuys!" Slenderman said, "Where are you going, guuuuys?"

"Yugi's place. Apparently, we have to help save the world." Bakura said.

"Sounds like fun! Bye guuuuys!" Slenderman said, going back into his apartment.

"I friggin' hate that guy." Marik said, getting into the driver seat of the Marikmobile.

"He's not too bad. He doesn't make much noise. Plus he almost exclusively goes after children, so there's no chance of him trying to kill us in our sleep, like that other roommate of ours tried to do. What was his name? Jeff something?" Bakura said.

"Time is of the essence. We must hurry. We must get to the Pharaoh before it is too late." Ishizu said.

Marik nodded as Bakura slid into the front passenger seat and Ishizu got into the back. Marik started the car and headed for Yugi's grandfather's game shop.

**Kind of short, but oh well. Slenderman will make another cameo with Jeff the Killer in a later chapter. Can Marik and Bakura swallow their pride and help Yugi? How will the DWMA react to a group of people who take a children's card game seriously? Will this fanfic be large enough for Kaiba and his ego to appear?**


	2. Chapter 2: Off To See The Shinigami

The ride to Yugi's place was silent. Every fiber of Bakura's soul told him that it was a bad idea to work with the Pharaoh. Ryou, however, was happy to help his friends to save the world.

_"Is it really so bad to help save the world?" _Ryou asked.

_"The world can go to buggery for all I care. But if I can't play a children's card game, then there's no point in living in this damn world." _Bakura said.

"Let's listen to some rock music!" Marik said, breaking the silence and turning on the radio. The song that came on was Highway To Hell.

"How convenient." Bakura said.

They continued along for another 10 minutes before arriving at the game shop.

"Hey Joey," Yugi said, "Do you hear a car engine?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. Why would anyone be coming to your grandpa's game shop? Nobody comes to the game shop." Joey said.

"Is it so hard to believe that I might get customers?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, it kind of is, since there's Duke's bigger and better game shop across the street." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we wouldn't happen to know an albino, a gay Egyptian, and an Egyptian woman would we?" Tea asked by the window as Marik, Ishizu and Bakura walked up to the door.

"They sound kind of familiar." Yugi said, trying to remember.

Then the door opened and Marik, Ishizu and Bakura entered. Tea, Tristan and Solomon went to the back to cower while Joey got ready to fight and Yugi transformed into Yami.

"I remember you! You changed my name to Steve and made me duel Yugi!" Joey said to Marik.

"That wasn't that long ago!" Bakura said, "I'm kind of hurt you didn't remember us."

"We don't remember losers." Yami said.

"Hey!" Ishizu said.

"You lost to Kaiba didn't you?" Yami said.

"It was destiny!" Ishizu proclaimed.

"Why are you guys here? Do you want me to beat you in a children's card game?" Yami asked Marik and Bakura.

"Tell him Ishizu. It makes my stomach hurt when I have to explain things." Bakura said.

"Basically, my Pharaoh, the three of us have to work with you to save the world from something in America." Ishizu summarized.

"So my choices are either work with my enemies, or let the world die? Will I still play a children's card game in hell?" Yami asked, not wanting to work with them.

"Of course not. Duel Monsters will not exist in hell, no matter what that evil teddy bear tells you about your mother in hell." Ishizu said.

"Oh fine. I guess I have no choice." Yami said.

"Only three of you will fit in the Marikmobile so hurry up and choose who's going." Marik said.

"I guess I'll take Joey and..." Yami said, looking between Tea and Tristan. "Well, I hate Tea's friendship speeches, but Yugi has a crush on her."

"I do not! Shut up!" Yugi said, blushing.

"And while Tristan's voice gives him super strength, Marik's stupidity is more than enough to deal with, let alone Tristan's too. So I choose Tea." Yami said.

"I stay with Serenity and Duke!" Tristan proclaimed.

"If you or Duke touch my sister..." Joey warned.

"If I can't touch Serenity, and Duke can't touch her, can I touch Duke?" Tristan asked, unaware of his own idiocy.

"Knock yourself out." Joey said as the six of them left the game shop and got into the Marikmobile.

Marik got into the driver's seat, Bakura got shotgun, Yami sat between them, much to Bakura's dismay, while the rest got the backseat.

"Brother, stop by the Kaiba mansion. We need Seto Kaiba as well." Ishizu said as Marik started the engine.

"Good luck convincing him to help save the world." Yami said.

""We could kidnap Mokuba to get him to help us." Marik suggested.

"And where the bloody hell are we going to put him? In the bloody trunk?" Bakura asked.

"It could work. With Mokuba in the trunk, Seto would follow us in his helicopter. At the airport, we can convince him to come with us to America." Ishizu said.

"Should we really talk about kidnapping Mokuba?" Tea asked.

"It happens all the time, he won't mind." Yami said as Marik began driving to the Kaiba mansion.

As they arrived at the Kaiba Mansion, Ishizu was struck with another vision. In this vision, she saw a school in ruins. This was not any ordinary school, as it was decorated with skulls. Outside the school was a figure Ishizu had only read about. The figure was a God of Death, wielding his trademarked weapon, a Death Scythe. The vision ended as Marik stopped the car.

"We're here to kidnap a small child." Marik said to his passengers.

"What is it, Ishizu?" Tea asked as she noticed Ishizu holding her head.

"I saw the person we're supposed to help save the world." Ishizu said.

"Who is it?" Yami asked.

"You're not going to believe me, but it was a God of Death." Ishizu said. "In America, he seems to be the protector of Death City, Nevada, where the final battle would take place."

"A God of Death? Really?" Joey asked.

"What do you expect, wolfy? Egyptian Gods exist, why not the Shinigami?" Bakura asked.

"Be that as is may, fluffy, it still seems a bit far-fetched." Joey said.

"Do not call me Fluffy!" Bakura said.

"Do not call me wolfy!" Joey said.

As Bakura and Joey got into a shouting match, Marik and Ishizu stayed behind to prevent them from killing each other and Yami and Tea went up to the front door of Kaiba's mansion. Yugi took over and knocked on the door. Roland opened the door.

"Mr. Moto, you do know what time it is, right?" Roland said, a bit angry.

"Yeah, but we need to see Kaiba, right away." Yugi said.

"Mr. Kaiba is asleep. He has an important meeting tomorrow."

"Okay...How about Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Mokuba is asleep as well."

"Hey Roland, can you get me a glass of milk?" Mokuba said, coming to the door. "Oh, hey Yugi."

"Can you get your brother, this is very important." Yugi said.

"Seto gets very cranky if someone wakes him." Mokuba said.

"Just get that dragon-loving freak out here! Tell him that Joey broke his Blue Eyes White Dragon statue or something." Tea said.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Roland, invite them in and take them to the living room." Mokuba said heading upstairs.

Roland lead them in and Yugi and Tea sat down on the couch while Marik and Ishizu dragged Bakura and Joey in, who were still at each other's throats.

"You're mother is a bloody wanker!" Bakura said as Marik pushed him down onto the couch.

"Nyeh, she is not, you gay cat!" Joey said as Ishizu pushed him onto the couch.

"Way to go Joey, you made enemies with a person who can send your soul to the Shadow Realm." Yugi said.

"Geez Kitty, you haven't been this angry since the time you got into a fight with that airplane attendant." Marik said.

"Not. A. Bloody. Kitty!" Bakura said.

They all sat in silence, waiting for Mokuba to wake Kaiba up and bring him downstairs. After two minutes in silence, they heard the Kaiba brothers come down the stairs. Kaiba entered the living and tackled Joey on the ground, trying to strangle him.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY PRECIOUS BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON STATUE!" Kaiba shouted.

"Seto! Stop!" Mokuba said.

"That was a lie to get you down here!" Yugi said, trying to help Mokuba get Kaiba off of Joey.

"Oh, Sorry Wheeler. I still hate you." Kaiba said, regaining his composure. "Why is Ishizu, Marik and his boyfriend here?"

"He's not my boyfriend! I'm not gay!" Marik said.

"Riiiight." Everyone said.

"We're here, Seto Kaiba, to get you to help us save the world from destruction." Ishizu said.

"Why would I help you? What's in it for me?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll duel you if the you help." Yugi said.

"All right, I'll do it. I can't pass up a duel with you, Yugi." Kaiba said. "And if Ishizu is right about the world being destroyed, then card games will cease to exist."

"Also, Kaiba," Yugi said, "I'm glad you agreed to help when I suggested a duel between us, since we were considering kidnapping Mokuba to get you with us."

"If you did, then I would have to do something so horrible to you that not even 4Kids could censor it." Kaiba said.

Yugi and Tea looked a bit frightened as Seto and Mokuba returned upstairs to get dressed while Roland pulled the limo around. Ishizu approached Roland.

"We need to get to a town called Death City in the state of Nevada."

"Okay miss, I'll book the flight." Roland said, opening the door for Ishizu.

"That is much bigger than the Marikmobile." Marik said. He then turned to Roland and handed him the keys. "Take care of my car, will you?"

"Sure." Roland simply said as Kaiba led everyone to the limo and got in.

The car ride to the airport was a long one. They all sat in silence while Mokuba fell asleep with his head against his brother. Marik fell asleep against Bakura, causing him to blush slightly. Joey and Kaiba glared angrily at each other with Tea kept whispering for Yami to come out so she could rest against his shoulder.

"Come on, Yami. Come out." Tea whispered.

"Aren't I enough?" Yugi whispered back.

"No." Tea said flatly.

_"Come on Pharaoh, just come out." _Yugi asked.

_"Screw that. I'm not letting that girl slobber all over me." _Yami said.

_"Please Yami?" _Yugi asked, pouting.

_"Oh fine. But you own me." _Yami said, taking over.

"Yeah!" Tea whispered, snuggling up against the former Pharaoh.

"Not too close, please. I need to breath too." Yami said.

"If it weren't for these people, I'd do you right now, Pharaoh." Tea whispered.

"Uh..." Yami said, a bit disturbed.

"Keep it in your pants, woman. You can do Yugi in the airplane bathroom if your that horny." Kaiba said.

"It's not Yugi I want. I want the Pharaoh that lives inside of him." Tea said.

"Um, How...about I-I take some naughty pictures of m-myself...f-for you?" Yami asked.

"It'll sustain me for a few months." Tea said, scooting a little away from Yami to allow him some breathing space.

"Kill Goku!" Marik shouted, waking up suddenly.

"Marik, did you have that dream again?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, it was awful." Marik said, yawning.

"What was it about?" Ishizu asked.

"It started out like my normal dreams. I was lying on the beach in my speedo, but instead of Bakura approaching me, it was Goku and Mel Gibson. They had teamed up to destroy me!" Marik said.

"You're not gay, yet your normal dreams involve sexual situations with Bakura?" Kaiba asked.

"That's right, what are you implying?" Marik asked.

"It's sad that some people can't realize their own sexuality." Kaiba said.

"For the last *EFF*ing time, I am not gay!" Marik shouted, waking up Mokuba.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're here." Roland said, stopping the car. "I've taken the liberty to book you seven a plane to Death City, Nevada, USA."

"Excellent." Kaiba said.

"Mr. Kaiba, shouldn't one of you stay behind to protect the Kaiba Corporation?" Roland asked the Kaiba brothers.

"I'm leaving that to you. Mokuba getting kidnapped when I'm not around is more likely than someone trying to take over my company. So Mokuba is coming with me." Kaiba said.

"Thanks, Seto." Mokuba said.

"Shut up Mokuba." Kaiba said as Roland drove away.

"Nyeh, please tell me that we have first class seats." Joey said.

"Please tell me that I won't be sitting next to Tea." Yami said.

"Yes, we have first class seats. But you have to sit next to Tea, Yugi." Kaiba said, looking at the tickets.

"Damn it." Yami said.

"Yes!" Tea exclaimed.

They all boarded the plane. Joey immediately reclined the seat and went to sleep. Tea snuggled up against Yami again, much to his dismay. Both Kaiba brothers went to sleep. Marik ordered some wine, but then ordered some water after being told that he was a minor and couldn't order alcohol. Bakura pulled out the book he's been reading, The Count Of Monte Cristo, and began reading it.

"Why are you still reading that? Didn't you start that two months ago." Marik asked.

"I keep being...distracted." Bakura said.

"Yeah, you have been staring at me a lot when you try to read it." Marik said, turning his attention to the in-flight movie.

"Excuse me," Marik said, as a flight attendant walked by, "What is this movie called?"

"Oh, it's called Signs. It stars Mel Gibson." She said before walking away.

"Mel Gibson!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marik shouted.

"Sir, please keep quiet." Another flight attendant said.

"Mel Gibson frightens me! Please give me a sedative!" Marik pleaded.

"Yes, please give him one. With him being out, I can catch up on my reading." Bakura said.

About five minutes later, Marik was out like a light. However, he cuddled up against Bakura, making him unable to concentrate on his reading.

"Damnit. Why the bloody hell am I in love with him?" Bakura asked under his breath. An elderly man looked at him with disgust in his eyes after hearing that. "Go sod off you bloody wanker!" Bakura snapped quietly. The old man turned to what he was doing.

_"Was that called for?" _Ryou asked.

_"Yes. That old fool has no right in judging me." _Bakura said.

_"It would help your relationship with Marik if you were a lot nicer." _

_"Nothing I do would help since Marik continues to claim that he is not gay."_

_"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around." _Ryou consulted.

Tea eventually fell asleep, allow Yami some time to himself and Yugi.

_"How are you able to attract her so easily? It's your height and voice isn't it?" _Yugi asked.

_"I guess. She is pretty cute, but I'm not interested in her. She's too clingy." _Yami said.

_"You don't even try. You almost have the same amount of fangirls as Bakura, and he has a whole army of them."_

_"Look at it this way, without you, I wouldn't even have a body. So, in a way, you're the attractive one with all the fangirls."_

_"T-thanks, I g-guess." _ Yugi said, slightly embarrassed.

After a four hour flight, the plane finally landed in Nevada. They were in Las Vegas, since Death City lacked a large airport, but it was only a three hour drive between the two cities. After getting out of the plane, Kaiba got onto the phone to call a limo. Ishizu and Tea went into the bathroom to wash up while Joey got coffee for everyone.

"Aw frig, I have major jet lag." Marik said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm tired, I'm letting Ryou take over." Bakura said as the Millennium Ring began to glow, making them switch.

"Hey, Joey, could you get me tea instead?" Ryou asked.

Joey nodded and went to find tea for Ryou. Yami was tired as well and switched with Yugi, who was still a bit embarrassed at what Yami said. Kaiba got off the phone and approached the others.

"I got us a limo. Now, Ishizu, where are we going?" Kaiba asked.

"To a school in Death City. It's called the Death Weapon Meister Academy." Ishizu said.

"What an odd name." Ryou said.

**I'm not good with Joey's Brooklyn accent, so please don't mad with that. I'll try to slip in as much nyehs as I can. Ryou is a big thiefshipper and is trying very hard to get Florence and Marik together. Did you catch the minor puzzleshipping moment? There will be more of those later. Poor Tea, trying ever so hard to get Yami to notice her.**

**The Soul Eater gang will appear next chapter.**


End file.
